


Anger Management

by quintislover



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: AU, Alcohol, Boxing, Cute Toby, Dancing, F/M, Hopefully not too OOC, Jogging, Lemons, Like basically nothing, Not that much though, Quintis - Freeform, Quintis banter, SO MUCH FLUFF, She's German, Swimming, Toby's ex wife
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-04-29 08:38:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 17,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5121902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quintislover/pseuds/quintislover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy attends an anger management class hosted by a rather annoying psychiatrist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Movin' On Up

Never in her life had Happy been so embarrassed to go somewhere. It had been the fifth customer at the garage she and her father owned to recommend she attend an anger management class. As if she were some teenager that couldn't control her anger. 

She entered the class and saw chairs arranged in a circle. At the front of the circle, a man was slouched in his seat with a fedora over his eyes. He was sleeping. People were scattered around the circle. Most everyone was wearing a frown and at least one black article of clothing. Some were talking and a few were folded in on themselves. Happy hoped this class wouldn't be one where she would have to talk. 

The class was set to start at five. It was already quarter past. Some of the people sitting around the circle whispered and pointed to the sleeping man. Perhaps he was to lead the group.

"Hey, wake up," Happy growled and kicked his chair, and the man shook awake. He blinked and looked around, then seemed to realise where he was. 

"Alright, guys," he clapped his hands together and everyone stopped talking. "Let's get started."

Happy took her seat and waited for the class to begin.

"I'm Tobias Curtis, but you guys can call me Toby. And today we'll be getting to know about each other's problems. Who's first?" When nobody volunteered to speak first, he picked a man in his forties, sitting alone. "You. What are your issues?"

The man sighed and stood up. "Hi. My name is Steve." 

"Hi, Steve." The group echoed. Happy snorted and even Toby seemed to be hiding a smile.

"Uh, I've been angry at life for a year now. It started when my brother died. . ." Steve's voice faded out as Happy started drifting off. It wasn't that his story was boring (though it was), but rather the droning of his voice that sent her to sleep. 

"Excuse me, miss. It's rude to sleep while others are sharing," Toby reminded her.

Happy opened her eyes. "Well it's also rude to talk while others are sleeping." She just had to sit through this hour then she would be free. 

"Well if you think Steve's story is so boring, why don't you share yours?" Toby prompted. Happy scowled. "Do I have to?" She asked. The leader nodded and gestured for her to stand.

Happy sighed and stood reluctantly. "I'm Happy." She said.

"And I'm hungover but you don't see me telling everyone," Toby called out and a few people laughed. Great, her first day at the group and she was already being teased.

"Ha ha," she said dryly. Toby raised his eyebrows. "So, Happy, tell us about yourself."

"What do you want to know?" She challenged.

"What do you do for a living?" Someone in the group called out. Happy thought his name might be Isaac. The blind kid.

"I'm an engineer and my father and I own a garage." 

"An engineer working in a garage?" Toby questioned. "That certainly doesn't seem the breadth of your ability."

"I like cars," Happy snapped and sat down.

"Well. Now that Happy's done, who's next?"

**

Finally the class ended. Happy picked up her shoulder bag and started walking towards the door. Just before she left, someone grabbed her arm to stop her from leaving. Toby, the group leader. 

"There's no need to be so hostile. We're all here to help each other."

Happy pulled her arm out of his grasp. "Thanks, but I don't need your help, Doc." She said.

His eyes were suddenly sombre. "Hey, we all need help sometimes," he said. With a roll of her eyes, Happy left. She didn't need help, thank you very much. She was just fine.


	2. Movin' On Up

She was not fine. Not that she would ever admit it to anyone, but recently she had been battling to keep her anger inside of her.

Last week alone, she had punched two customers at the garage. One had criticised her handiwork and another had called her 'sugar.' What was she to do?

Happy sighed. She had been avoiding the anger management class for two weeks now. This week, however, her father had insisted she go. "Sweetheart, we can't have you assaulting customers. It's bad for business." He patted her shoulder and sent her off. So much for fatherly advice. 

All too soon, it was Monday. Anger-management-class day. Think-of-any-possible-excuse-not-to-go day. She couldn't procrastinate any longer. With a sigh, she walked into the building the meeting was held at. They had already begun.

"You came back," Toby smiled, and continued with his speech. Happy quietly pulled out a chair and sat down.

She tried to pay attention to Toby, she really did. But once he started talking about control and limitations, Happy's mind wandered. She wondered if Toby was single. There was no wedding band on his left hand, but there was a tan line left by one. Divorced, then.

"Do you agree, Happy?" Her thoughts halted abruptly at the sound of her name. She startled and saw the entire group watching her, waiting for her answer. 

Toby must've sensed her discomfort and decided to help her. "Don't you agree that any person can be measured by their attitude towards their limitations?" 

Happy hadn't a clue what they were talking about. Instead, she nodded and pretended to think about it. Eventually she agreed with the group leader. 

The group seemed satisfied but she could tell that Toby hadn't bought her answer. "See me after the lesson, okay?" He said and Happy nodded quickly.

She felt a deep knot of dread in her stomach, as if she were a child caught doing something wrong and sent to the headmaster's office. 

All too soon Toby's lesson was over. One by one, people started leaving until it was just the pair in the room. Happy walked up to Toby and raised her eyebrows. "You asked to see me?" 

"Yes," Toby said. "Sit down."

"I'd rather stand," Happy said. "I have somewhere to be." 

"Very well." 

Happy scoffed. Who spoke like that these days?

"Why do you attend these classes?" Toby asked.

Happy raised an eyebrow. She pointed to the large poster hanging from the wall exclaiming "ANGER MANAGEMENT."

Toby smiled. "Yes, I assumed you were angry at something. What do you wish to achieve by coming to these classes? What is your goal?" 

Happy thought about what Toby had said. She hadn't ever questioned her true motives for attending the classes. Sure, her father had advised her to, but he knew as well as she did, if she didn't want to go she wouldn't. "I don't know," she said. 

"That's what I thought," Toby replied. "See, for these classes to help you, you actually need to pay attention and look to gain something from it. I didn't go to Harvard to watch someone fall asleep whilst I'm talking."

Happy rolled her eyes. "Alright. I'll pay more attention." She didn't understand why he seemed to be so interested in her wellbeing.

Toby smiled and stopped Happy from leaving. "Also," he said, "I'd like for you to have a few sessions with me."

Happy's jaw dropped. Could he come on any stronger? Asking her to have. . . Sessions with him? Unbelievable. 

Toby must've seen how surprised she look because he quickly corrected himself. "Not like that. Sessions as in psychology sessions. You know, you lie on the couch and tell me your dreams and I play Freud. A professional consultation, is what I mean."

"Why?"

"Well," Toby started, "I think you're suppressing your emotions by pretending you don't have any, and you're displacing your anger. I want to help you."  
Happy looked at Toby. His hazel eyes were sincere and his lips were pursed. Wait, his lips? 

Happy quickly snapped herself out of that train of thought. "Alright." She said. "I'll consider it." 

"Let me know," Toby smiled. 

Happy left the building and while walking to her bike, she couldn't help but wonder what she had just gotten herself into.


	3. Couch-Lying and a Prying Toby

"Right!" Toby clapped his hands together. "Let's begin." He gestured for her to have a seat on his old red leather couch. It seemed to be severely out of date and had several scratches and stains on it. 

The rest of his office (if she could call it that) was neat and homey. He incorporated dark leather and mahogany desks. The walls were lined with medical and psychological texts and a few novels. 

"It's pretty sturdy, you know. I've had it for years." Toby said and Happy made a face. "I can tell." 

She looked to the armchair opposite his desk and took a seat there. At least this chair wouldn't break once she sat on it. 

Happy had agreed to attend consultations with Toby, or Dr Curtis as his desk plate read, if she didn't have to attend anger management classes. Toby had agreed and so had her father. 

"Would you like some tea?" Toby asked. "I have coffee too, if you'd like."

"Coffee, please. Black, unsweetened."

Toby frowned. "Did you know people who take their coffee without sugar tend to be more bitter than those who don't?" 

"Was that supposed to be a joke?" Happy asked.

"Apparently not," Toby murmured and opened a file in front of him once he had given her her coffee. "So then, Happy, tell me about your life." Toby sat back and watched her.

Happy shifted uncomfortably. "Well, there's not really much to tell. I work at a garage with my dad-" Toby nodded; right, he already knew, "-and I like machines."

"Is that all you have to say about yourself?" 

Happy narrowed her eyes. She thought these talks were supposed to be helpful.

"Well, Doc, what do you want to know?" 

"Firstly, are you and your father close?" He asked.

Happy sighed. She didn't really know how to answer this question. "When I was two he gave me up for adoption. My mother had recently died and he couldn't take care of me on his own. A few years ago, I looked him up and we reconnected. And yeah, I guess we're pretty close." Throughout her whole monologue Happy had been staring at her hands.

"Hey," Toby whispered, "Look at me." Once she did, he continued. "It's not your fault your father gave you up."

"Why would you think it's my fault?" Happy asked. She had thought that but she'd never said anything about it.

"You see Happy, you work with machines. You study them and work with them and eventually fix them. Same with me. I study people, I work with them, and eventually I fix them. And I will fix you." 

Happy blushed. "Do you think I need fixing?" Her words were sharp. 

"Oh, I'm sure you're a slightly rusted machine that just needs to be oiled." Toby assured her. 

"I am not rusted, thank you very much." Happy snapped.

"Well no, you see, it was a metaphor-" 

"I understood it," Happy said. "I just didn't like the insinuation that I was a rusted piece of metal." 

Toby grinned. "You have spunk. I like it. I think we'll work quite well together." He stood up and gestured for Happy to do so, too.

She looked at the time and saw that their hour was already up. She hadn't realised how fast the time had gone by. 

Happy stood up. "Well I'll see you next week, Happy. Try not to hit anyone until then. If you can manage that, we can put a gold sticker on the front of your file." Toby said with a smile.

Happy turned on her heel and left the room without another word.


	4. Running On Fumes

"Doc, you had better be kidding," Happy mumbled into the phone. It was 4 a.m. and Happy had just been rudely awoken by a shrill ringing noise. Once she established that asking the device to stop ringing wouldn't work, she fumbled around for it until she picked it out.

"No, Happy. I'm as serious as a bladder infection. You need to wake up. Now." Toby sounder chipper for so early in the morning. How the hell did anyone function at this time of the day?

"What in the hell for?"

"Well you see, if you really want these classes to work, you need to be willing to put in effort. And what effort is more agonising than getting up in the middle of the night to go running?" 

Happy swore. "I don't run. And it's not the middle of the night, it's 4 a.m.-"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Toby said. "Just get into running clothes. And if you go back to sleep, so help me, I will come over there and drag you out of bed." 

Happy groaned and hung up. This wasn't how psychology worked, was it? She was almost sure normal doctors didn't wake their patients up to go running. This had better be important, she thought.

** 

Happy opened her front door to find a shivering Toby sitting on her porch chair. He looked up when she walked outside, and gestured for her to join him. He was dressed in running clothes, too. 

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but this doesn't seem like a conventional psychological treatment. In fact, it doesn't seem like a conventional anything." Happy could feel Toby watching her.

"You're right, it's not a conventional treatment. But I'm not a conventional doctor. So suck it up and keep moving."

As Happy picked up her pace, she couldn't help but wonder if Toby did this with his other patients, too. 

He didn't seem to have trouble keeping up with her. After a gruelling run, Happy found herself wanting to stop. Just when she was about to swallow her pride and ask Toby to slow down, he spoke. "I think that's enough for tonight?" He gasped out and bent down with his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath.

"Giving up so soon?" Happy taunted, glad she wasn't the one to throw in the towel first. 

Toby laughed. "Happy, I saw how tired you were getting and decided to stop for your benefit."

Happy scoffed. "Whatever you say, Doc."

Once the pair had made their way back to Happy's house, they had seemed to catch their breath. 

Happy offered Toby a drink of water, which he gladly accepted. As she was getting some ice from the freezer, she thought to ask him the purpose of their run.

"As you might have already guessed, this had no actual scientific purpose." 

Happy rolled her eyes and gestured for him to continue.

"You trusted me, though it took some convincing. And that, my dear Happy, was the purpose of our run." Toby said with a smirk.

"Call me dear again, and I'll hit you so hard that you get brain damage. Got it?" 

Toby laughed and looked at Happy. He could tell she didn't mean it. Well, not all that much. She looked happy. Toby chuckled at his own accidental pun.

Happy looked at him and made a face. "What are you laughing at?" She asked.

"Nothing, dear." He challenged.

Happy narrowed her eyes but to his surprise, and her credit, she didn't do anything. 

Suddenly she stood up. "Since it's only about five, I'm going to catch some shut - eye. I trust you can let yourself out." She said, and started climbing the staircase to her bedroom. 

Toby found himself looking around at her home. She had so many tools. Tools, everywhere. There were several nuts laying on her coffee table, wrenches on her couches and a blowtorch in the corner of the room. A blowtorch she probably wouldn't have any problem using on him if she found him snooping around her house. With a groan, Toby stood up. His legs were going to carry the burden of his eureka moment later today. 

As he left, he spotted a picture of her and an older man sitting on the mantlepiece. Perhaps it was her father? Toby would be sure to ask her about it at their next therapy session.


	5. Hitting on You: Part One

"You've got to be kidding me!" Happy screamed. It was the second night in a row she had been awoken by a phone call. 

"What?" Happy snapped into her phone, rubbing her hand over her eyes. She didn't even want to know the time; she was sure it'd just anger her more. 

"Good morning, Ms Quinn," a disgustingly cheerful voice rang though her phone. "Are you awake yet?"

"Oh, God," Happy groaned. Toby, the psychiatrist.

"No, it's just me. Though I have been told the resemblance is frightening." Toby laughed at his own joke. "It's already four, get out of bed." 

"And why the hell would I do that?" Happy growled.

"Because we, my dear Happy, are going boxing." 

**

Happy stood outside the gym and looked around then at her phone. Yes, she had gotten the address right. So where was Toby? 

Just then the gym's doors opened and a friendly, slightly sweaty Toby gestured for her to enter. 

"Sorry I started without you," he said. "But you took so long that I got tired of waiting and started by myself. I hope you're not going to be boxing in that?" 

Happy rolled her eyes and cocked her hip. "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" She demanded.

"Well for starters, skinny jeans, however great they look on you, are pretty restraining. There's no way you'll fight efficiently in those," he pointed to her heeled combat boots, "and a leather jacket sure as hell isn't going to help you either." Toby looked over her outfit once more then shook his head. "No. It'll have to go." 

Happy snorted. "If this is some lame attempt at trying to get into my pants, it's not working." 

Toby laughed and shook his head. "You really are something, Happy." His eyes seemed dazed when he looked at her but he quickly snapped himself out of it. "The changing rooms are over there. You'll find some extra clothing the gym buys for people who think jeans is appropriate for working out." 

With a huff from Happy, and a chuckle from Toby, Happy left the room to change.

** 

"Alright." Toby said. "I noticed earlier that you're an orthodox fighter, which means your right side is dominant so that's what you'll lead with." 

Happy stood in front of a punching bag she was sure weighed more than her. Not that she was one to take the easy way out. She nodded and slipped her hands into the boxing gloves. 

"So first, you'll throw a right jab followed by a left cross, and then a right hook. Got it? I'll help you by guiding your arms and repositioning your body if you go wrong." Toby said.

Suddenly she felt two large hands place themselves on her hips. She sucked in a deep breath and quickly moved herself away from Toby. Her heart was beating faster than it ever had before and she was convinced he could hear the thump - thump of it over her erratic breathing. She certainly could.

Toby's eyes widened and he looked confused. When he saw her reaction, however, a smile broke across his face. "Happy, don't worry. It's just me. Your posture was all wrong, I was trying to show you how to position your hips." 

Happy nodded and saw his sincere expression. Of course there was no one else behind her. It was only Toby and her in the boxing area of the gym. She sat down as she waiting for her heart beat to return to normal and her breathing to even out. Toby sat down next to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Hap, are you okay?" He asked softly. 

Happy nodded but she could tell Toby didn't seem convinced. All at once she remembered that Toby was her therapist and she was supposed to tell him about things that bothered her. Perhaps it was okay to talk to someone. Perhaps she didn't have to be alone anymore.

She looked at him and found herself hesitating to tell him about her past. He must have seen that on her face because he promptly stood up and held a hand out to pull her up too.

Once they were both standing at the punching bag again Toby spoke up. "You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to. If in a week, or a month, or even a year you want to talk about it; I'll be here. Until then, I will help you deal with your anger in the healthiest possible way." 

Happy nodded and smiled at the shrink. "Thank you," she said. "But for now, I'd just like to hit something. If you don't mind." 

"Sure," Toby said and stepped closer to her. He held out his hands and asked, "May I?" 

Happy nodded and closed her eyes, waiting for Toby's hands to find their place. Once they did, she felt the same panic she did before, only now she pushed down on it. She would get over her childhood fears and live her life the way she wanted to. 

His hands were soft, not firm. They ghosted over her hips, almost as if he were afraid too. He lightly turned her to the side and held his arms out to take hers. Once he showed her the basic principles, she started hitting the punching bag. 

Faster and faster and harder and harder. She thought of every foster parent who didn't like her enough to keep her. She thought of all the mean kids from school who teased her relentlessly for not having a family. She thought of her mother who died and her father who gave her up. 

Her punches were stopped by Toby who took one look at her face and pulled her into his arms for a hug. She hadn't realised she had been crying. She tried to pull away from his embrace but Toby continued holding her and stroking her hair, her back, her arms. She fell into his chest and held on to him. Perhaps she wasn't better off alone.


	6. Hitting on You: Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter picks up immediately where the last one drops off. Warning: The f-bomb does get dropped in this chapter. Don't blame me; I can't control Happy when she gets angry.

The gym was silent for almost an hour before Happy decided to fill the silence. She and Toby were both sitting down while leaning against a wall. Once Happy was done crying she couldn't look him in the eye so she just sat down. Toby followed suit soon after.

She could still see her tear stains on his shirt. Her breathing had evened out but her eyes were still swollen and she'd bet her entire toolbox that they were still red. 

She looked at him, really looked at him. His eyes were sad and distant; he was staring off into the distance, lost in his own thoughts. Happy could tell he was thinking about something that saddened him. She wondered what he was thinking about before chastising herself. She couldn't expect him to tell her about himself. She was the patient and even she hadn't opened up about her past. 

"Do you think we should get back to boxing?" Happy asked tentatively. Toby shook his head. 

"Tomorrow," he said. "For now, I want you to talk to me."

Happy swallowed hard. She wasn't ready to talk. She knew that, she thought he did too. The whole point of their sessions was that Happy would talk to him when she was ready. She wasn't, not yet.

She shook her head once then looked Toby in the eye. "I can't," she whispered.

"Happy, you're never going to get over your anger if you bottle everything up. Keeping everything inside of you is like adding fuel to the fire. It's unhealthy, and you know that. Talk." Toby's gaze hadn't wavered once while he was talking.

"No," Happy said. "You don't understand. I can't." 

Toby laughed bitterly. "That's not acceptable, Happy. You have to talk to me." He reached out to touch her arm, and once he did, she exploded.

Toby had never seen Happy look so angry. She jumped up and whirled around to face Toby, who had stood up too. His eyes were wide but his jaw was set; he wasn't backing down. She pushed at his chest once, and when he didn't even budge, she pushed him again. 

Realising that shoving him wasn't helping anything, Happy decided to employ a tactic that was sure to work; her fists. She raised one and quickly moved to punch his nose. 

Right before her fist made contact, Toby gripped her wrist. He looked her in the eye and raised his eyebrows. "Happy," he said slowly, "calm down."

Her breathing was irregular now, she was getting ready to fight him. She wanted to fight him. She had so much frustration and anger bottled up inside of her that she had been looking for a fight.

She tore her wrist out of his grip and shoved him harder than she had before. He stumbled backwards and stayed there. "Happy, you need to stop! You need to calm down before you hurt yourself!" Toby shouted.

Happy positively shook with rage. "Shut up!" She screamed.

"Why are you getting so worked up? Is this because of what happened to you when you were younger? Because, really, that was a long time ago. I'm sure, whatever it was, you had time to work through it and I'm here now to help you do that."

Happy stopped shaking enough to reply. "You don't know anything." 

"No," Toby said, "I don't. But I do know that, whatever it was, it's enough to get you this worked up. What was it? Abusive parents? No. But something to do with your parents, right?"

Happy thought she would explode if he didn't stop talking. She knew she had to calm down but Toby only aggravated her more. 

"Shut the fuck up! Just shut up, shut up, shut up," Happy screamed. "Stop trying to psycho - analyse me when you have your own problems!" 

Toby looked confused. "What problems?"

"I know about your gambling problem! I saw the documents on your desk. The loans from the bank? You have cards and poker chips laying around your office. I made the connection." By this point Happy's voice had fallen to a whisper. "I'm right though, aren't I? You're a gambler and you became a psychologist because you thought you could help people like you, damaged people."

Throughout Happy's accusation, Toby had been staring at the ground. His shoulders were slumped and he was shuffling his feet. He was ashamed. After a minute of terse silence he looked up at a calm but still shaking Happy. 

"Come here," he said and enveloped her in his arms until she stopped shaking. Once she was completely calm she took a small step back and looked up at him. 

"I'm sorry," she said. "I shouldn't have said those things." 

Toby nodded. "I'm sorry too. I know I should let you tell me what's weighing you down in your own time but I just don't know how to help you if you don't tell me what's wrong. And I want to help you." Toby shrugged. "You just need to let me,"

"I'm getting there, Doc. Just give me some more time."

"Alright," Toby said. "Next week we'll go boxing again. After that, we're going to sit down in my office and you're going to tell me something about your past. I don't care what it is, just give me something to work with. Okay?"

Happy nodded. "Okay," she said. "Doc, do you mind if I go home now? I think I need some rest after my. . . tantrum." Her cheeks coloured.

Toby chuckled lightly and smiled. "Sure. Next week, though, I want to see you here. We actually need to get some boxing done; it really does help."

Happy laughed and started walking away. Just as she was about to turn the corner and walk into the changing rooms, she looked back to see a smiling Toby watching her retreating figure. She was absolutely sure this wasn't how normal therapy sessions were supposed to go but she couldn't bring herself to care.


	7. Hitting On You: Part Three

"Good morning," Toby said and immediately started walking into the gym. Happy sighed and followed him. This would be her second boxing lesson and she hoped it would be less emotional than the last.

Toby's eyes were still sad when he looked at her, though he tried to hide it. Happy hated being pitied so she pretended she didn't see it. Yet she still couldn't help but think that he wanted her to tell him about her emotional breakdown. She knew he wanted her to be the one to initiate the conversation; she just wasn't ready to do that yet.

"I'm glad to see you brought your own clothes this time. And appropriate ones, too. You were a bit late but at least you came." Toby commented.

"I have a job, you know."

Toby scoffed. "Your father's your boss. I'm sure you could get out of work easily."

"That's not the point."

"Fine. I'll be sure to schedule our excursions out of work hours."

"So there'll be more excursions?" Happy asked.

Toby shrugged. "If they help you with your anger, why not? You know where the changing rooms are. I'll wait over here." Toby said and walked over to the boxing section.

Once Happy had changed, she walked over the the punching bag but didn't see Toby. Perhaps he had gone to the bathroom.

Happy shrugged and decided to start boxing by herself. After a few minutes on silently exercising, Happy started getting curious. Surely he would be back by now?

With a sigh, Happy decided to go looking for him. He has to be around here somewhere, she thought.

Just as Happy was about to give up the search and leave, she spotted the Doc himself leaning against a vending machine. He was playing with his hat and talking to a blonde woman who was standing much too close to him for Happy's comfort.

Happy couldn't help but feel disappointed. Not that she would admit it to anyone, let alone him, but she had started seeing him as more than just an irritating therapist. After their last session, she thought he might see her as more than a patient. Apparently not.

Happy cleared her throat loudly and crossed her arms. She immediately recognised her stance as that of someone ready to fight, and quickly dropped her arms. She didn't need Toby thinking she wasn't making progress with her anger management.

Toby turned around and the woman raised a perfectly-sculpted eyebrow at her.

"Can I help you?" The woman asked. She had a German accent and Happy assumed her name was something equally pretentious, like Liesl.

"Ah, Happy, there you are." Toby said. As if he was the one looking for her. "This is my friend, Katja." Happy scoffed inside but made sure to keep her expression neutral. Katja was just as pretentious a name. Toby turned to said German and said, "Katja, allow me to introduce you to my current patient, Happy."

Happy felt a pang in her stomach. Okay, so apparently they didn't have any romantic tension but now Toby didn't even consider them friends. She let her disappointment fall to the back corners of her mind and made sure to smile bitterly at Toby. Just as she was about to open up completely to him, he discarded her trust. Her mantra was proven once again: Tools don't let you down, people do.

Katja looked down at Happy with a slight sneer. Stupid German, thought Happy. Stupid German with her towering height and her sleek blonde hair and her clear blue eyes. Happy quickly snapped herself out of it. She had learned long ago not to compare herself to others. So what if her height barely reached most women's shoulders? So what if her hair was unruly and her eyes dark? She was nearly sure Katja didn't have an astronomically high IQ, like Happy. And she was positive she couldn't take apart a car engine and put it back together, having it work better than it did before. No, comparing herself to others wasn't healthy, Happy reminded herself.

Toby seemed to sense the discomfort between the women and decided to separate them. He stepped in front of Happy, facing Katja.

"Well, I have to go now. We'll talk later, Katja?" Toby asked. Katja nodded, practically purring. She turned on her heel and strutted off towards the pool.

Toby turned around to find Happy already at the punching bag with her boxing gloves on. "What was that all about?" He asked.

"I don't know," Happy said with a punch to the heavy bag. "You tell me."

"Don't twist your hand before your fist makes contact. And really, I don't know. One minute I was talking to my friend and the next, I was in a scene from The Hunger Games. Happy, you looked like you were ready to tear her throat out. What happened?"

Happy shrugged before continuing her assault on the punching bag. "She sneered at me,"

"That doesn't mean you should flip out on her," Toby defended.

Happy rolled her eyes. Of course Toby would defend her. She was his 'friend'. "The dislike was mutual."

Toby frowned and Happy stopped boxing. There was a thin sheen of sweat on her brow but she didn't dare break eye contact with him to wipe it away. She walked towards the psychiatrist until she stood toe-to-toe with him. His eyes widened but he didn't move away.

She stretched her legs to make herself seem taller than she really was. For the second time that day, she cursed her height genes.

His eyes flicked between hers and he licked his lips. She leaned into him and he slowly leaned into her. Just before their lips touched, Happy punched Toby's stomach.

He doubled over and started coughing. Happy smirked. "That's for not calling me your friend." She said and walked towards the punching bag. She continued her boxing until Toby had regained his composure. Surprisingly, these lessons actually did have some use.

Once she was sure Toby was fine, she removed her boxing gloves and handed them to him. She smiled sweetly and said, "See you next week." Toby heard her laugh even after she had left the room to change. He shook his head, completely confused as to what just happened.


	8. The Interpretation of Happy

Happy squared her shoulders and pushed open the doors leading to Toby's office. She had been dreading seeing him after their. . . moment last week. She tried reasoning with herself; telling herself that it didn't matter to her, that being that close to him hadn't set her nerves on fire. Except it had, and she wasn't sure what to do with this recent discovery.

She focused on putting one foot in front of the other and adopted a neutral expression. She stepped into Toby's office to find him asleep at his desk. His head rested against his crossed arms on his desk and his hat was haphazardly lying next to the open book on his desk. 

Happy considered waking him but decided against it. She wouldn't want someone disturbing what looked like much-needed sleep if it was her sleeping.

Instead she decided to peruse his office. She had been here once before but she hadn't really looked around. 

She started by looking through his books. She saw several psychological texts like The Interpretation of Dreams by Signmund Freud and Man and His Symbols by Carl Jung. Nothing that really interested her. A little while on, she found some novels that she had actually read, and liked. Who would have thought she and the Doc would have anything in common?

Just as she began to look through his impressive vinyl collection, she heard a throaty groan come from where Toby seemed to be waking up. 

Suddenly a genius plan came to Happy's mind. She quietly walked to the seat facing him and sat down. She watched as he stretched his arms out and groaned again. His eyes opened slowly and he began to sit up. 

He was furiously blinking sleep out of his eyes when he spotted her. "Holy cow!" He screamed. Okay, maybe he didn't really say holy cow but Happy decided to edit his choice words in her head.

He stared at her for a minute before asking with a scratchy voice, "Am I dreaming?" 

"If you were dreaming, would I be able to do this?" Happy asked while simultaneously kicking the leg of his chair hard enough for him to lose his balance and nearly fall to the floor. He shook his head and mumbled something that sounded vaguely like "Not dream-Happy then,"

Toby took another minute to collect himself then asked Happy what she was doing in his office.

She pointed to the clock above his head. "It's nine. And it's Monday - therapy day." Toby seemed to realise, suddenly, that he had fallen asleep in his office. 

"Oh, God," he mumbled and pressed a hand to his eyes. Not a morning person, then. Strange, Happy thought, he seemed awake enough to wake her up and get her out of bed for boxing lessons. 

"Happy, do you mind if I shower? I have an extra set of clothes stored here. Believe it or not, this isn't the first time this has happened." He cast a sheepish look at her. "I won't be long," he promised and slipped into the bathroom adjacent to his office. 

Once she heard the shower turn on, she went to sit in his seat. The book lying open in front of her was called The Power Of Habit by Charles M. Duhigg. Happy thought back to his gambling. . . habit and found herself glad that he was trying to stop. She looked around his desk for photo frames but came up empty. For a second she was engulfed in sadness. How could it be that someone as friendly as Tobias Curtis didn't have photos of friends or family members on his desk. She wondered if he wasn't proud of them, or if he didn't have any.

On his desk was also a marble bust with the parts of the brain labelled. She was busy lifting it to see the labels more clearly when a towel-clad Toby said from the doorway, "Don't drop that." 

Happy stilled and looked at Toby with wide eyes. Boxing was doing him good. She tore her eyes from his chest and stammered out a response that sounded vaguely like a mix between "Okay," and "Fine,". 

Toby grabbed a t-shirt from behind his desk and took it with him to the bathroom, throwing a wink at her on his way out. 

Happy could feel her cheeks burning. She quickly scrambled up from his chair and sat back down in the one facing his. She heard him enter this time and straightened in her chair. He came around to sit in his chair but Happy wouldn't meet his eyes. 

"See something you like?" Toby teased and Happy scoffed and said, "Hardly,"

Toby grinned and looked at the time. "Well," he said, "at least we still have time left for a session. So how has your week been?" 

Happy sighed and told him about the handsy customer that stopped being a customer after Happy broke his jaw. She told him about the boxing she'd been doing by herself. She did not, however, tell him about the time she spent wondering what his callused hands would feel like on her skin. Or about how every time she went to the gym, she kept seeing Katja and the pit of jealousy in her gut twisted viciously. No, she didn't tell him any of that. He didn't need to know. 

He listened patiently to her rant and nodded occasionally. She had to admit, for someone who never shut up, he was a good listener. He never interrupted unless he had a question about something she had told him.

When their hour was up, Happy was the first to stand. She had enjoyed actually talking about things that bothered her. Toby stood up, too.

"We made progress today, Happy," he said with a smile. "We still have a lot to do but I'm proud of you for trying." Happy nodded, suddenly not sure what to do with her hands. 

"Next week I'd like for us to get to know each other better. Alright?" Happy nodded and turned around. "Also, Happy," he added, "try not to hit anyone this week." 

Happy laughed weakly and raced out of the office. Only once she was in her car did she let out a breath and relax.


	9. Not a Date

Toby's POV.

He pressed the send button before he had time to change his mind. 

He had just invited Happy to have lunch with him instead of their usual therapy session. He shook his head, silently cursing at himself. He knew not to scare her off; God knew he didn't want to see her angry again. 

He waited another minute before giving up. She obviously wasn't going to answer; hell, she probably thought he was mad. He shook his head and turned to the patient he was supposed to be seeing at the moment. Mr Baker had fallen asleep in Toby's comfortable red leather couch. He smiled, remembering the first time Happy had come to his office and how much she had hated that couch. 

Suddenly Radiohead started blaring from his phone, frightening both him and his now awake patient. Once Mr Baker saw the cause of his rude awakening was a phone call, he started grumbling. Toby checked the caller ID and smiled. It was Happy. He cleared his throat and answered the phone. 

"Hey," Toby said breezily. 

There was a short pause before Happy spoke. "Hi. You sent a text about lunch?" 

"Yeah. I thought if we were to meet in a more relaxed environment, we would be more relaxed and therefore get to know each other better." Toby held his breath as he waited for her reply.

"Sure," she said eventually. "When and where?"

"In an hour, and at the diner on the corner of Maple and Fourth." Toby said while doing a small impromptu victory dance. 

"Alright, see you then," Happy said.

Toby pressed the 'End Call' button on his phone and turned to his patient. "She said yes!" His patient nodded, clearly confused and Toby heard a muffled laugh coming from his phone. He froze and looked down at it; he was still on the phone with Happy. He must not have pushed the button hard enough. 

"I'll hang up now," Happy said with a smile in her voice and ended the call. Toby was still frozen in shock by his embarrassment but he felt a slow smile start to spread across his face. His patient was looking at him as if he were rabid but Toby didn't care. She had said yes!

**

Toby was at the diner twenty minutes early. He always had a bad habit of sleeping through important appointments, but he was working to change that. 

He sat down in the booth and started making small talk with the waitress. Her name was Paige and she had a son. Her eyes were kind and her smile was genuine. Toby told her about Happy, about how much he liked her and how much he didn't want to disappoint her.

Paige was just telling him about her son, Ralph, a child genius, when Happy arrived. 

Happy smiled quickly and sat down opposite Toby. Paige smiled warmly at Happy and said, "Hi. I'm Paige and I'll be your waitress today. What can I get for ya?" 

Toby looked to Happy, who said, "I'll have a glass of water, please." Toby gestured that he'd have the same. Paige took their order and left, leaving the two in a rather awkward silence. 

"So," Toby said. "How has your week been?" 

Happy then started talking about a customer at the garage, who apparently could not keep it in his pants. Toby had meant to listen, but halfway through her story he started watching her tell it. Her eyes were wide and he could've sworn he'd never noticed how many amber flecks her dark eyes had or how much the curvature of her smile made his stomach twist. 

He saw her gesture with her beautiful hands, stained with motor oil. He saw the curve of her neck under her silky hair and he found himself yearning to reach out and touch it. He saw her bite her lip in anticipation of whether or not he would laugh at her story. 

He pulled himself back to the present and smiled at her enthusiasm. She noticed him staring at her and raised an eyebrow. "Do I have something on my face?" She asked.

"No," Toby tore his eyes away from her to see Paige bringing their waters. After they ordered lunch, Toby decided to begin their session.

"So we actually need to know and trust each other in order for you to feel comfortable with confiding with me. I've found that the best way to do this is through an informal setting, like lunch." 

"Oh, so this isn't a date?" Happy laughed in what sounded to Toby like relief. He felt a stab of disappointment but chose to ignore it. Of course she wouldn't want to go on a date with him. "I was kind of getting mixed signals so I'm glad we sorted this out," she continued as if it were the most natural thing in the world. 

Toby nodded. "Right. So I'd like to begin by suggesting we ask each other one question at a time. Almost like 20 Questions. I'll start." Toby thought for a moment before asking, "What's your favourite colour?" 

Happy laughed and asked, "Seriously?"

Toby nodded earnestly. 

"Black. What's yours?" 

"Green." Toby answered. "See, now it's your turn."

Happy rolled her eyes and thanked Paige for their lunch, which she had just brought. "Got it. Um, why did you become a psychiatrist? I don't think I was completely right when I guessed that it was because of your gambling." She blushed at the mention of the day of her anger breakdown.

Toby looked her in the eye and told her of his bipolar mother and passive father. He told her how no matter how much he tried to help her, it never amounted to much. So he decided to persue psychiatry to help others like his mother. Throughout his story, Happy had maintained eye contact with Toby, and hadn't showed the signs of pity Toby had dreaded. Once he was through, she continued looking him in the eye and said a simple, "I'm sorry," before gesturing that it was his question next.

Toby couldn't believe she hadn't done what he had come to expect. She didn't force physical contact on him or expect him to cry. If anything, she seemed glad that he had confided in her. 

Toby took a bite of his lunch, chewed and swallowed it before asking his question. "What happened to your mother? You talk about your father all the time, but never your mother."

Happy's warm eyes darkened. "She died during childbirth."

"I'm sorry."

Happy continued with her story as if she hadn't stopped. "My father had to choose between me and her and he chose me. He nearly died from grief and decided he wasn't fit to take care of me. He put me up for adoption when I was two." She was looking at her meal, her lap, anything except Toby's eyes.

"Hey," he said softly. She looked up at him. "I'm so sorry for your loss. I am, however, glad that you worked past that. You've forgiven your father, right?" She nodded. "And I'm so proud of you for that, Happy." 

She took a bite of her salad. "My turn," she said. "That scar on your temple. How did you get it?" 

Toby launched into the story of the time he gambled in Vegas, and some of his opponents didn't appreciate his talent for reading their poker faces. Happy seemed entertained by the story but he could detect a hint of worry in her eyes. That was a good sign; worrying about him showed that she subconsciously cared. 

After a few more questions were shot back and forth between them, Paige brought them the bill. Just as Happy was reaching for it, Toby pulled it out of her grasp. "Hey!" Happy said. "What are you doing?"

"I'm paying for our meals." 

"This isn't a date, Toby." 

"I don't have to be on a date to have manners." 

Happy rolled her eyes but let Toby pay for their meals. He walked her to her truck, and just as she was about to get in, he enveloped her in a hug. He bent down, smelled her fruity hair and stepped out of the hug. "Thank you. Today was nice," he said.

Happy stared at him for a moment before saying, "This wasn't a date," getting into her truck and driving off. Toby shoved his hands into his pockets and walked back inside the diner to say goodbye to Paige. Just as he was leaving, Paige said, "You guys make a great couple, you know." 

Toby smiled and got into his car. His smile didn't leave his face for the rest of the day.


	10. Getting Close

"Doc, I feel totally ridiculous." 

"Trust me, Happy, you don't look it," Toby teased. "Not in those tights," she heard him murmur under his breath.

"Perv," she called out.

When Toby had first suggested they try doing yoga as a form of relaxation and to restore peace to Happy's chakras (a term she still didn't understand,) she had laughed in his face. There was no way she was going to spend her day stretching into awkward-looking poses for Toby's enjoyment. 

Yet here they were; Happy doing what Toby called a "gypsy dance move" while the poster behind him called it a "tree pose." 

"Okay, Happy you're doing this all wrong. I'd reposition you myself but I value my internal organs so I'll show you how to do it." Toby said. He lifted his right foot to the inside of his left leg and folded his arms in front of his chest, as if he were praying. Not that Happy would ever admit it to him, but he was pretty lithe. In her mind's eye she saw an image of the two of their bodies pressed together tightly. Blushing furiously, she shook the thought from her head. She refused to turn into a blushing girl at a thought about the Doc.

She sighed in protest but copied the yoga pose exactly. She had taken ballet classes when she was a young girl, so she knew how to move and bend her body gracefully. She quickly stopped her train of thought, thinking that Toby would appreciate the insinuation. After holding the pose for a minute, she lowered her leg and let her arms fall to her side. 

Toby did the same and they both walked to their bags to get a drink of water. Once they were done and ready to continue with the yoga, Toby turned to speak to her.

"This next move is pretty tricky so I wouldn't expect a beginner like you to master it on the first try." Toby said, and Happy shoved him to the side all while laughing. 

"May I?" He asked, lifting his hands towards her waist. She nodded and stifled a gasp as she felt his fingers through her thin tank top. Her turned her around so that she was facing the mirror that occupied the length of one wall. 

He slowly moved her so that she was bending her one leg, as if she were lunging to the side. He placed her arms straight out on either side of her then returned his hands to her waist to steady her. He told her she was to keep the position for twenty inhalations and exhalations.

She nodded and he took his hands off of her hips. Quickly, she grasped out behind her, found his hands and returned them to her waist. She met his eyes in the mirror and gave him a small smile before continuing her breathing. She liked the feel of his hands on her waist, and for those twenty counts, she focused on his hands, on how they felt, supporting her tiny frame. 

Once the twenty counts were up, she stood up straight and turned around. Toby's hands were still on her waist, a fact she was well aware of. 

Their eyes met and Happy was sure her heart would beat out of her chest. His eyes flickered between her gaze and her lips, which she had been subconsciously biting. Happy felt her heart hammering as the space between them grew smaller. She felt the heat radiating off of Toby and their breath mingled. Happy closed her eyes and - 

"Toby!" A loud, familiar voiced boomed through the studio. Happy jumped away from him faster than she'd like to admit, while Toby kept his eyes closed, almost as if he were frozen.

He turned towards the blonde woman whom Happy now remembered as Katja, from the gym. "Katja. What are you doing here?" His voice was empty.

"Oh, your nice secretary told me I would find you here. Oh, Toby, I was missing you so much that I decided I just had to see you. Oh, and I see your patient is here. How nice," she crooned in a berating voice, as if Happy was a child.

Happy's fists balled at her side and she could feel her anger threatening to spill over. She looked away from the pair, almost missing Toby's hushed voice, while trying to calm herself down. 

Toby and Katja exchanged a few words; Toby's hurried and whispered and Katja's loud and obnoxious. Happy busied herself with her phone, trying to look like she was busy while she was actually flicking through her apps.

When she looked up again, Katja was gone and Toby was standing in front of her. Certainly not as close as before they were interrupted, but closer than was usual for them. Toby cleared his throat, clearly uncomfortable. 

"That," Toby said quietly, "was Katja. You met her at the gym." 

Happy nodded. "I remember."

"And you probably didn't know this, but I've been married before. To her." 

Again Happy nodded, still not meeting his eyes. 

"Recently she made contact with me again. We began speaking and she said she wanted to try again. Just for the record, I said no. After we had split, I realised she wasn't the right person for me." Toby rubbed this knuckles against his lips, obviously deep in thought. He laughed bitterly. "You know, she was the one who broke it off with me. Said she couldn't keep up with me and my problems. As if I were too much effort." He barked out another laugh and collapsed on the bench closest to them. 

Happy didn't know how to react. She didn't know how to comfort him, she had never been placed in this situation before. So instead of running her mouth, she sat down next to him. She didn't speak, she didn't touch him; she just let him be. She figured that sometimes, people just didn't want to be alone with their pain. So she helped in the only way she could: she sat with him and stayed silent.

After about 20 minutes of silence, Toby stood up. "Sorry," he said. "It's not your burden to carry. You're not the psychiatrist here." 

Happy shook her head. She didn't care, she wanted to help him. She didn't say any of that though. She just looked into his sad eyes and willed him not to be so sad anymore. 

After that, Toby quickly packed his things away and left. Happy sat a while in the studio, thinking about how their day had started off so wonderfully and turned into something uncomfortable and sad.


	11. Relapse

Despite confessing to Happy that he hated boxing, Toby actually kept at it. She would often walk into him at the gym where he took her to box. After a while, they started sparring together. Toby said it was more efficient to spar against someone bigger than yourself, and that sparring together would just be easier. Happy thought that he secretly enjoyed spending time with her outside of his office. She enjoyed his company, too.

They met once a week after work, both more than ready to rid themselves of the day's frustrations. It was one of these days that Happy found herself sparring alone. This was the first time Toby had bailed on their weekly sparring date, and Happy couldn't help but feel worried. 

It wasn't like him to just not show, not without letting her know he would be busy. Maybe something had happened to him? 

Happy snapped herself out of it by hitting the punching bag slightly harder. No, she thought, he's a grown man who can take care of himself. 

Then why did she feel dread at the thought of Toby in trouble?

She decided to find him. Who knew; perhaps he'd just fallen asleep. She knew he'd slept through many appointments so she figured it wasn't that unreasonable. She packed her gear away and changed as quickly as she could. With each passing second she pictured Toby in various troubling situations. 

Only once she was driving, did her mind start to settle. She had always been a reckless driver, but driving gave her the feeling of being in control. 

She arrived at his office in record time. It was already quite late, but Toby's secretary, Eadlyn, was still there. "Hi, Eadlyn," Happy greeted her, slightly out of breath. "Is Toby around?" 

Eadlyn frowned and shook her head. "No, dear, he hasn't been in all day." She readjusted her purple cat-eye glasses. "I've tried phoning but he doesn't answer."   
Happy nodded and thanked Eadlyn, while the cogs in her brain started turning. She didn't know where he lived but she was sure she could find the information somewhere in Eadlyn's files. But that would be unethical, not to mention invasive. Oh well, Happy thought to herself. Desperate times called for desperate measures. While Eadlyn was searching for a patient's file in the Doc's office, she quickly flipped through a file labelled 'Tobias M. Curtis' and found his address. She committed it to memory, then quickly greeted Eadlyn and left the building.

She decided to send him a text message, just in case. Maybe he just didn't want to see or talk to anyone. It read, "Hi Toby. Is everything alright? You never pitched for boxing." She held her breath and pressed send, then waited for a minute. Her phone buzzed with a text from Toby that simply read, "I'm ok." 

Happy accepted it and went home. Despite his message, Happy couldn't stop herself from thinking that he wasn't okay.

**

It was official: Toby was not okay. This was the second boxing date he had missed, and he hadn't showed up for their therapy session either. 

Happy pulled out her phone and dialled his number before she could think otherwise. 

It rang twice before she heard the tell-tale click of the phone being answered. "Hello?" A smooth German voice bled through the phone. 

For one of the first times in her life, Happy found herself completely speechless. Something in her stomach twisted viciously, and there was a bad taste in her mouth. Blood rushed through her ears as her knees buckled. The realisation was almost too much for her to handle.

In the background she heard Katja ask who was calling, but Happy quickly ended the call. Toby had gotten back with his fiancé. He had said she had wanted to try again; but he had also sworn he wasn't interested in her. 

Happy decided she wouldn't believe it until she saw it herself. She pulled on and laced up her boots, before grabbing her truck's keys. She was going to see Toby. 

**

Happy stood in front of Toby's apartment door, building up the courage to knock. She was almost sure Katja would answer the door, but she figured it was worth a shot. 

She rapped on the door; two loud knocks that rang through the hallway. The door creaked open, and standing in the doorway was Katja. She was wearing what looked like one of Toby's old college shirts, with her hip cocked and her arms crossed. Happy could hear water running in the background. 

Katja, seeing Happy look around Toby's apartment, stepped out of the doorway and closed the door behind her. She narrowed her eyes and stepped into Happy's personal space.

"What do you want, Joy?" She spat. "Make it fast, Tobias is showering."

Happy scoffed. "First of all, it's Happy. Second of all, it's Toby. And third, I'm here to see if he's okay." 

"Why would you care?" She asked with a sneer.

"He didn't show up for work. Or our boxing lessons."

"Well why would he want to spend any time with you?" Katja's face twisted into something vicious. "You lack any sign of delicacy, what with your man hands."

Okay, Happy thought. That was low. So what if her hands were calloused and usually stained with motor oil? At least she knew how to work for things in life. Not like Katja, who looked to Happy like someone who got things handed to her in life.

"Besides," the German continued. "He picked me, and I can clearly see why. So why don't you take your pity party somewhere else?" She stepped inside the apartment and was just about to slam the door shut when Happy's eyes met a towel-clad Toby. Her name was forming on his lips when she turned on her heel and stormed out of his apartment building.


	12. I'll Take Care of You

Happy ground her teeth at the sharp pain in her hands, and hit the punching bag again. She hadn't bothered to wear boxing gloves, not wanting to waste any time before beginning her attack on the bag. Besides, this way it felt like she was punishing herself too. Punishing herself for thinking that there was something special between her and Toby, for thinking that he was different. That he might care.

With each punch, her knuckles grew redder and redder. She had clenched them so tight that she almost hadn't noticed. She wasn't stupid; she knew that if she continued hitting the heavy bag with her bare knuckles, she would injure herself. Yet she couldn't bring herself to stop.

It had been two days since Happy's standoff with Katja, and Toby had been trying to get a hold of her ever since. Her phone rang at least ten times a day and her voicemail inbox was full. She also got tons of messages from him, but she didn't dare open it. She didn't care what he had to say for himself. 

Even now, she heard her phone ringing through her ragged breaths. She glanced at the caller ID and sure enough, it was Toby. 

She pressed the decline button and resumed her onslaught. Rubbing her sore knuckles, she decided to take a break. She sat down on the bench and looked at the people exercising. 

After twenty minutes, Happy was surprised Toby hadn't called again. Usually his phone calls increased in persistency, even when she didn't pick up. So now he was giving up on her? She thought. Fine. She was done with him. 

She got back to boxing, this time using gloves. As she worked out her frustrations, she couldn't help but wonder why Toby wasn't calling. Maybe she should call and find out if he was okay...

Happy quickly stopped that train of thought. She was not going to be the one crawling back to him. She would not be the one to initiate the conversation. 

After another twenty minutes, though, she really began to worry. This really was unlike his usual behaviour. She wandered over to her phone and decided to call him. She reasoned with herself that she just wanted to find out if he was okay, but she knew it was more than that. 

She dialled his number and pressed the phone to her ear. After four rings, he picked up. "Come," he said, his voice hoarse. Happy started asking if he was okay when he hung up. 

She couldn't deny the emotion she heard in his voice, and if she ever thought he wasn't okay, this proved it. She quickly stripped off her boxing gloves and went to change. She was going to see Toby.

**

She arrived at Toby's door in record time, but delayed knocking. She wasn't sure who would answer the door this time, or even if she wanted to be there. Just before she decided to turn around and leave, the door opened.

Toby stood in front of her and Happy heard herself gasp. 

His eyes were red-rimmed and slightly swollen, as if he had been crying. His mouth was turned down, which Happy had never seen, not even when they were arguing. He looked broken.

He gestured for her to follow him inside, and she followed without a second thought. His apartment was nicer than she thought it'd be: it was warm and sunny, despite all the curtains being closed. Although, at this point, Happy's mind was certainly not on the decor. 

When Toby walked in front of her, she saw his hair was unruly, as if he had been running his hands through it all day. Happy was no psychiatrist, but she could tell something was seriously wrong. 

When he offered her a drink, his voice cracked. He tried again, this time succeeding. Happy shook her head no and Toby sat down on his couch, Happy seated opposite him. 

He looked her in the eye, then looked back down at his hands. "I suppose you're here for a reason?" 

"What's going on with you, Toby?" Happy asked, doing her best to sound as concerned as she felt.

Toby ran a hand through his hair and sighed, before putting his head in his hands. His shoulders began shaking.

Happy was at a loss. She had no idea what to do; she had never comforted anyone before. 

She decided to sit next to him and awkwardly put her hand on his back. His shoulders had stopped shaking, and he seemed to be regaining his composure. He looked her in the eye before he started speaking. 

"About two weeks ago, I got a call telling me that my mother had been admitted to an asylum. They said her bipolarity had spiralled out of control, and she had very nearly killed someone." 

By then, Toby had started crying again, tears silently dripping from his already wet eyes. Happy looked at his wet eyelashes and felt her heart clench.

Toby laughed bitterly before continuing. "You see, I haven't seen her in years. Dad always said she was fine, that he was taking care of her. Apparently, his care consisted of him going out to gamble while she stayed at home by herself. Sounds familiar," he muttered the last part.

"This isn't your fault, Toby," Happy said softly. She rubbed his back with one hand and took hold of his chin with the other, making his eyes meet hers.

His eyes darkened. "Oh, but it is all my fault, Happy. Don't you see? I became a psychiatrist to help people like her, and her specifically. I spent my teenage years reading texts on how to improve her quality of life. See?" He stood up and started pacing in front of Happy. "No matter how many degrees I have, or how high my IQ is, I couldn't help her. I am responsible for her being locked up in some faraway asylum because I didn't see this coming, I didn't pay attention to her. It is my fault." 

Toby fell down onto the couch next to Happy and started sobbing heavily. Happy was at a loss for words. She didn't know how to convince Toby that he couldn't be held responsible for what happened to his mother, he shouldn't hold himself responsible. She couldn't find the words to tell him how amazing he was and how much he meant to her, and how he should never, ever, feel this much pain. 

Instead, she wrapped her arms around his waist and held him tight to her. If she couldn't tell him how important he was, she would show him. Toby stiffened in her arms and hiccuped softly. His crying had stopped but his body was still shaking relentlessly. 

She nuzzled her nose into his neck and he put his arm around her, shifting her closer to him. She looked up slowly and wondered where all the space between them had disappeared to. His hazel eyes were wide and fixed on hers, a question in his gaze. Happy licked her lips and shifted even closer to him. His cheeks were flushed and for the second time that month, she felt their breath mingle. His lips were close, so close, when suddenly she breached the distance between them.

She felt Toby's lips move against hers, tantalisingly slow and soft and perfect. He brought his hand to her head, gliding his fingers through her silky hair. She reciprocated by placing her hand on his chest. Beneath her palm, Happy felt Toby's heart beating as fast and hard as hers was. 

After a moment of bliss, the two broke apart and stared into each other's eyes. Happy brought her hand to his face, and slowly wiped away his tears. He smiled and closed his eyes against her touch. 

Happy pulled her hand away and started standing up, before she felt her wrist being gripped. Looking down, she saw Toby with an anxious look on his face. She crossed the distance between them before pressing a kiss to each of his eyelids, and then his lips. When she pulled away, again, she said, "It's not your fault. Don't beat yourself up over this." 

Toby nodded and looked down at his hands. "Just... what was Katja doing here the other day?" Happy asked.

Toby looked her in the eye and said, "She had come to fetch some old stuff she had left here before, just after I got the news. She took care of me."

Happy nodded once, stiffly, before relaxing again. "Toby, you have my number. If you ever need taking care of, call me and I'll be here." She said earnestly. 

Toby cracked a small smile, before muttering, "You could take care of me any day." 

Happy laughed, despite herself. She was glad Toby seemed to be feeling better. 

"So," she said, "I'm going to leave now. Don't beat yourself up, Doc. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" 

He smiled at her and nodded his head yes. He was still smiling when she walked out of the apartment.


	13. Good Morning, Sweetheart

Happy POV

That same night, Happy found herself lying in bed, unable to fall asleep. Her nerves were still on fire, and she could almost feel Toby's lips against hers. She wondered if he felt better now. It was the least she could do for him, to lighten his burden. 

Every time she closed her eyes, she saw Toby's hungry eyes burning into hers. She would reopen her eyes, only for them to shut again, restarting the cycle. 

After what felt like a few years, Happy checked the time on her alarm clock. It was 2 a.m. already. Rubbing her hands over her eyes, she got up to get a drink of water. On the way to the kitchen, she spotted her phone laying next to her keys. She picked it up and flicked through it. 

A thought entered her head, and before she could discard it, she decided to send Toby a message. Who knew; maybe he couldn't sleep either.

She typed in a quick greeting and pressed 'send' before putting her phone down and going to fetch some water. 

The whole time, she kept thinking that of course Toby would be asleep and who the hell is even awake at 2 a.m. and maybe she should try some hot milk. 

She wagered a glance at her phone, and to her surprise, she saw Toby had replied. His text read: 'Good morning, sweetheart."

After a minute of staring at the screen, trying to find a sentence that would convey her chagrin at the nickname without turning him away, her phone rang.

Happy stared at Toby's name on the screen for a few seconds, before quickly answering and pressing the phone to her ear. 

"Yeah?"

"Morning, sweetheart." Toby sounded much too cheerful than was appropriate for 2 a.m. in the morning. She thought back to Toby's impromptu jogging and boxing lessons and smiled.

"I'm not your sweetheart. Don't call me that." 

"Oh, Hap, you know you love it." 

Happy rolled her eyes, then, realising that Toby couldn't see her, started explaining herself. "I'm -"

"Rolling your eyes?" Toby interrupted her. "Yeah, I guessed. So why are you still awake at this unholy hour?"

"I, uh..." Happy's words tripped over themselves, while the cogs in her brain raced to think up a viable reason for her still being awake. Surely she couldn't tell him that her head was filled with thoughts of him. No, his ego was big enough already. She didn't need to boost it.

"I was getting hot. And the A/C's broken."

"Really, Happy, you're a genius engineer. I'm sure you could fix a simple A/C."

Happy cursed herself for not thinking her reply through. "Uh, yeah. Whatever. Why are you awake?" 

Toby answered immediately. "Well, you see, a little while ago this beautiful woman marched into my apartment, kissed the hell outta me, and pulled me out of my funk. And now my loins are on fire so I guess I have a situation." 

Happy couldn't help the laugh that slipped from her lips, no matter how tightly she clamped her mouth shut. Toby, the smart bastard, seemed to pick up on this. She could almost see the proud look on his face at making her laugh.

After a minute of comfortable silence, Toby spoke. 

"Happy?" His voice was soft and quiet.

"Yeah, Toby. What is it?" 

"What are we now?"

Happy paused before answering. "Well I'm still Happy, and you're still Toby. That hasn't changed."

"Well yeah. But are we Happy and Toby or are we HappyandToby?"

She heard the implication in his voice. "Is this your suave way of asking me out, Doc?"

"Maybe. Did it work? Happy Quinn, are you ready to be one half of the hottest couple in America?" 

Happy thought and thought and thought before answering. "I have conditions. No psychoanalysing me, especially not on dates. Also, this won't come in the way of our professional relationship."

"That's it?" 

"I'm sure I'll think of something else. Until then, yeah, that's it. I'll go out with you."

Happy could almost see Toby's grin, as if he were in the room with her. 

"Great, Hap. We be datin'."

Happy laughed before checking the time on her phone. "Wow. It's nearly 3 a.m."

"Yeah, yeah it is."

"Have we been talking for nearly an hour?"

"I guess so. Although I'll never get tired of speaking with you. You should probably get some sleep though, Happy. It is late." 

Happy sighed before agreeing with him. They said their goodbyes, Toby being idiotically adorable and caring. Happy was the one to hang up, in the end, and immediately went to bed again.

Hopefully now she would be able to sleep, knowing that she and Toby were officially together. If only she could get herself to stop smiling.

** 

Toby POV 

Toby could not get himself to stop smiling. He had dreamt of this very moment since he felt himself falling for Happy Quinn. 

He still wasn't entirely sure how this had happened. Ever since his divorce with Katja, he thought he'd never find someone again. Sure, Toby certainly didn't have any trouble picking up women. Hell, he was a behaviourist with an IQ way above average; so he didn't have any problems in that department. But when a woman started spending more time with him, she would leave. 

But for some reason unknown to him, Happy seemed to like him. Sure, she was hostile and feisty, but that was precisely what drew Toby to her. She wasn't prepared to settle for anything other than the best, so he was confused. However, he thought if he asked her about it, she would leave, for sure. So he'd smile and nod and take what he got. 

Every time he closed his eyes, he saw the image of her imprinted onto the backs of his eyelids. God, she was beautiful. 

He could spend hours just thinking about her. Her eyes, her hair, and her lips. God, her lips drove him crazy. And after last night, Toby knew he would rather die than never kiss her again. 

He would fascinate himself for hours on end, picturing her work. Fixing cars, or machines or building things that looked like junk to Toby, but that Happy could talk about for hours. He would watch her fix systems, while he thought of ways to fix her.

Perhaps he shouldn't put it like that. She wasn't a broken machine that needed a good oiling (though God knew he could give her one). No, she was a beautiful collaboration of scowls and oil-stained hands and the smell of metal and he couldn't get enough of her. 

He pulled himself out of his reverie, to see the first rays of sun leak through his bedroom window. Great. A brand new day, with absolutely no sleep behind him. But Toby couldn't bring himself to be upset over his loss of sleep. No, he was very happy about it indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys. Sorry for waiting so long to post but I've been extremely busy lately and am only just now getting time to write. To make up for this wait (and any waits that might occur in the immediate future) the next chapter will be super fluffy and cute and there may or may not be a shirtless Toby so there's that.


	14. Testing the Waters

Toby POV

God, she was going to be mad. Toby knew she wasn't a morning person; hell, he'd experienced just how much she valued her sleep personally. But if he was going to help her come to terms with her anger, he was going to have to get her way out of her comfort zone. 

With a sigh, he picked up his phone and dialled her number. At least it was 5 a.m. and not the middle of the night, though he was sure it wouldn't make much of a difference to Happy. 

The phone rang four times before his phone clicked; she had answered. Toby held his breath and mentally prepared himself for the onslaught that was sure to follow. 

Instead, he heard a confused moan followed by a muffled, "Toby?" 

He shifted in his seat and felt his skin burn. "H-Happy? Are you awake?"

A pregnant pause greeted his words, followed by a raspy, "I think so. What time is it?"

"Five a.m."

"Toby. I thought we were past the 'wake-Happy-up-in-the-middle-of-the-night' stage." She groaned. "Plus, I'm your girlfriend now. Shouldn't that count for something?"

He felt a warmth spread through his chest at the thought of Happy officially being his girlfriend. He still couldn't believe he had been that lucky. "Yes you are, Hap, but I'm still your therapist. C'mon. We're going swimming."

She let out a burst of laughter, quickly stopping when Toby didn't join in. "Oh. You're serious."

"Well, yeah. Swimming is great aerobic exercise, plus I've been dying to see you in a swimsuit." He grinned at the thought of her cheeks turning pink.

"Perv. And seriously Toby? Couldn't it wait?" 

"Nope. I'll pick you up in half an hour. Don't go back to bed."

Happy groaned loudly and Toby heard the disconnected beep sounding in his ear. He smiled to himself, and started getting ready. Today would be an interesting day.

**

"So, where exactly are we going to swim?" 

Toby glanced over at her questioning gaze before returning his to the road. They had been driving for a few minutes and Happy couldn't seem to keep her curiosity contained. "You'll see." He said with an evil grin.

She rolled her eyes and kept them on him. He felt her gaze roam over his body and he could tell by the slight rise in her eyebrows that she was picturing him in a swimsuit. He smirked. "Like what you see?" She turned an attractive shade of pink and turned quickly around in her seat. Toby's laugh reverberated through the car. 

**

Once they had gotten to the university, which boasted an Olympic-sized swimming pool, they separated to change. Toby finished first and made his way to the vacant swimming pool. He stretched his arms and dived into the sparking water. He did a few laps before resurfacing to find a curious Happy watching him swim. His breath caught when his gaze roamed over her body.

She was wearing a sharp black one-piece, which crossed across her front, leaving a tiny space open on her midriff. Toby gulped. The swimsuit fit her curves perfectly, accentuating them. She looked perfect. He had expected her to swim in clothing, too. He knew how reserved she was and how challenging it must be for her to reveal so much skin.

She crossed her arms over her chest, clearly uncomfortable, and Toby lifted himself out of the pool. He walked to where she was standing and smiled at her. "You look amazing, Hap." 

She lowered her gaze and smiled, before lifting her eyes to his chest where they seemed to be stuck. She stuttered softly before saying, "You too," so softly Toby almost thought he had imagined it. 

With a wide grin he held out a hand and gestured to the pool. His skin was already coated in goosebumps and he knew she would be more comfortable once she began swimming. 

"Oh, that's okay. I'll just watch you swim for a while." She said, before walking to the bench to take a seat. 

"I don't think so, Hap," he said before rushing towards her and lifting her into his arms, bridal style. "For such a tiny thing, you're pretty heavy." 

Happy's eyes narrowed slowly. "It's muscle, numbnuts. Would you like me to show you how I use it?" 

Toby laughed and started walking towards the pool. Realisation dawned in her eyes and she started shifting in his arms. He realised how much he liked using that term, in his arms. She fit against him as if they were two pieces of a puzzle. 

"No way, Doc. Put me down. Now." 

Toby laughed before jumping into the pool, submerging them both in the cool water. When they resurfaced, Happy was still holding tightly onto him and he was still laughing. She blinked the water out of her eyes before narrowing them at him. "That wasn't very nice," she said.

Toby shrugged. "I guess you'll have to get me back." He said before sinking down into the water and swimming away from her. She chased him for a while, always coming close enough to grab onto him, before he swam away quickly. They continued for a while before Happy called out, "Okay, okay. I quit."

Toby turned around and swam to where Happy was treading water, glowering silently at him. "Oh Hap. Don't be mad," he said before he saw the evil glint in her eye. Quick as a flash, she pressed his head under the water, and was still giggling manically when he resurfaced and tasted the sweet, sweet air. He couldn't help but laugh with her. 

After swimming some laps, the pair floated side by side, hand in hand. Toby thought about how comfortable he felt around her, a kind of comfort he had never felt around anyone else. He thought about how his chest constricted when she looked at him with that spark in her eye, and how he constantly felt like he would somehow mess up what they had.

After what felt like hours, the happiest hours of his life, they decided to climb out. They sat together on the bench, silently, lost in the moment, not even bothering to towel off.

Toby looked to his left, at a dripping wet Happy, looking, well... happy. She met his gaze and he lost himself trying to count the dark flecks in her even darker eyes. Her gaze dropped to his lips and he licked them, gauging her reaction. Her brows furrowed slightly and her own lips pursed. Her pupils dilated and the air between them became charged. He dipped his head, lifting his hand to her damp cheek. Her eyes fluttered closed and he felt, more than heard, her stuttered intake of breath. He glanced at her puckered lips once more before surging forward, closing the distance between them and pressing their cold lips together. 

A warmth spread through his body and he ran a hand through her dripping hair. Their lips moved together, causing a spontaneous symphony to play in Toby's head. He tried to move his hand to cup her neck, but found it tangled in Happy's hair. She gasped against his mouth and he broke the kiss, leaning his forehead against hers. She giggled softly and Toby felt the vibration run through his bones. Their lips were millimeters apart and he was tempted, so tempted to press his lips to hers once again but he stopped himself at the last second. Happy opened her eyes and looked at him with a question in her eyes. 

Toby took a breath and broke away from her. Laughing at her confused expression, he said, "I wanted to ask you something." 

She helped him untangle his hand from her hair before smiling at him and nodding. "So, um," he said nervously. God, when was the last time he was so nervous to ask a girl out? 8th grade? "Happy Quinn, would you like to go out on a date with me? A real date, not a therapy session or an anger management exercise. Although if it's exercise you're looking for, I'm right here." She snorted. "We could go out to dinner or to the theatre or we could-"

Happy cut his nervous babbling off with a quick kiss, that he was embarrassed to say, made his toes curl. "I'll go on a date with you, Tobias Curtis." He grinned triumphantly and leaned in to steal a kiss from his girlfriend. She shifted away from him and Toby felt his brows furrow in confusion. She laughed at his expression before saying, "Doc, I'm a mess." She pushed a tangled lock of hair out of her eyes. "How about I go clean up-" 

Her words were cut off by Toby's hand, which he placed over her mouth. "I think-" he cleared his throat, "I think you look perfect." He pressed a quick kiss to her cheek and handed her a towel. "I'll get dressed, too." Still smiling, she turned to walk to the changing rooms. Watching her retreating figure, Toby decided to make their date the best of her life.


	15. Date Night

The date hadn't even officially started and everything was already ruined. As Toby rushed to clean his apartment, he made a list of things that had gone wrong already. First, the grocery store had been closed. And he didn't go to any old grocery store, no, he went to a specific tiny shop not to far away because the owner had always been friends with his parents. So he had to brave throngs of people and babies wailing for a toy they wouldn't get and not that he wasn't up to trying new things but he really liked the old grocery store and now he was mind-babbling. 

When he got home, he realised something he probably should've realised before: it wasn't very wise of him to invite Happy over with the promise to cook for her if he hadn't actually cooked in years. Long days spent meeting with patients had left him rather lazy, and his usual dinner routine was to order from the Chinese place down the street or snack on leftovers. 

Obviously that wouldn't do for tonight. 

He decided to make tomato soup for a starter, cacio e pepe spaghetti as a main and chocolate mousse for dessert. After Googling some foolproof recipes and making sure he'd bought the right ingredients he began to cook. 

A few hours, a few skipped recipe steps and a change of clothes later, things were ready. Or as ready as they could be.   
Just then, the doorbell rang. Toby glanced at his watch: 19:00; she was perfectly on time. 

As he opened his front door, he couldn't help but take all of her in. 

The first thing he noticed was that her hair was up, showing off the slim curves of her neck. Her makeup was done to perfection: minimal and highlighting her eyes and lips. Her dress was beautiful and black and - God, had he ever seen that much of her legs? He quickly lifted his eyes to her in time to see her stifle a laugh. 

He felt a smile break out across his face and he managed to stutter out a "You look amazing, Hap." 

A flush spread from her cheeks to her neck and Toby decided that he really liked her hair up.

He showed her in and to his living room. She sat down and they started chatting about trivial things. The whole time Toby kept willing his racing heart to slow down, his bouncing leg to stay still and his mind to stay attuned to her speech. 

Halfway through their debate on whether sports cars or motorbikes were better (Toby basically stumbled through that topic,) Happy's nose crinkled up. Trying his best not to laugh at how adorable she looked, he asked what was wrong. She hesitated before asking, "Is something burning?"

Toby ran to the kitchen where he saw their spaghetti had burnt. Okay, he knew he was bad at cooking, but to burn spaghetti? 

What was he going to do? He couldn't serve burnt spaghetti on their first date. God, he was such an idiot. 

Just then he saw the mousse on the counter. Or rather, half the mousse. The neighbour's cat must've found its way into his kitchen again. Toby ran his hands through his hair and groaned in frustration. 

Gathering himself, he walked out into the living room and sat down calmly.

"Happy. How about we go to a restaurant. There's this really fancy Italian place a few blocks over." 

Happy frowned and shook her head. "No, where would the fun in that be? Besides, you promised to cook Italian for me. You've been going on and on about your cooking skills so there's no backing out now." 

He groaned, an exasperated sound in the back of his throat, and swallowed his pride. 

"Well, you see... I just went to check on the pasta and it seems," he whispered the next words, "I've burnt it."

"Excuse me? I didn't catch that."

"I burnt our pasta."

She slapped her hand over her mouth and widened her eyes. "Is that even possible?" She whispered from behind her hand.

"Yes. And the neighbour's cat ate our mousse. And quite frankly, I'm too scared to check on the tomato soup." 

Happy burst out into laughter. Toby waited until her giggles had subsided before saying, "It's not funny."

"You've been bragging for the past week about how good your cooking is and how I should prepare myself for Chef Toby and you've just burnt the pasta. It's pretty funny."

"Whatever. It's been a while."

Happy shrugged. "We can order Chinese from that place down the road. I hear they have great sushi."

** 

Toby was sure the employees at the Chinese takeaway place would be too surprised to help them. He knew Happy looked gorgeous and he knew he made an effort with his appearance, so surely the employees would be shocked to have customers that looked as though they should be going out rather than ordering takeout at 8 in the evening. But no. They barely batted an eyelid.

Once they got home, Happy kicked off her heels and took off the leather jacket she'd brought with. This drew Toby's attention to her skin, and he wondered if it was as soft as it looked. She cleared her throat, startling him so much that he neatly dropped their food.

Blushing furiously, he handed her her sushi and sat down on the couch to eat his chow mein. She sat down next to him and took the remote from him to put on the TV. Toby glanced at her and wondered if she was this dominant in other situations too.

After putting on a rerun of How It's Made, she sat back to eat. Toby tried to fix his attention to the show that was on but he couldn't help but be aware of her. Her tiny movements and her gentle breathing and the movement of her throat as she ate. He had to practically tear his eyes away from her to eat. Needless to say, he failed miserably.

She was all wide eyes and small bites and quick glances and he couldn't get enough of her.

He felt an overwhelming urge to lean in and kiss all the awkwardness out of her. He saw her glance at him, watched her eyes flicker down to his lips. He knew she was thinking the same thing as he was, and thought "What the hell?" Before leaning in to kiss her. 

Her eyes fluttered shut but he couldn't seem to close his. He kept them focused on the slight furrowing of her eyebrows, the whisper of her eyelashes on his cheeks and felt himself give in to the kiss.

Her lips were small and soft and moving tantalisingly slow he kept thinking that she was beautiful and maybe he wouldn't mind spending the rest of his life kissing her. He wouldn't mind it at all.

For the first time in a very long time, he was content. He realised that she relaxed him and tied his stomach into knots all at once. 

He pulled their lips apart and saw her open her eyes in confusion. She was frowning, almost as if she was hurt that he'd stopped kissing her.

He smiled before leaning in to her again, and for the first time in forever, he felt happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys. So unfortunately I'll be taking a break from Anger Management for the next while. I've been pretty busy with school and life and such and I think it'd be a good idea to focus on my studies and various oneshots I'm working on.  
> When I feel the time is right, I'll continue with AM but that time isn't now. So I hope y'all enjoy the chapter, and thank you for all your effort. I had a lot of fun writing this fic, and thank you for joining me for the ride.


	16. Reckless Behaviour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Goodnight Hap," he whispered.
> 
> Just as he turned around to leave, he felt her grab his hand. He turned around to ask what was wrong when she whispered, so softly that at first he doubted she ever spoke. 
> 
> "Stay." 
> 
> "Of course, sweetheart."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hey guys, so I know it's been basically a year but I'm back! I've missed Anger Management and quintis and writing and you guys! So I apologise for leaving y'all hanging and hopefully y'all would still like to continue reading! I'll update as soon as I can.

*3 months later*

Toby's POV

Toby hadn't seen Happy in a week and even though it'd only been seven days, it felt like a year. His eyes yearned to look into her amber ones and it felt as if his skin would burn until the moment he touched her. 

And so he found himself in front of her apartment door with a dozen lillies. Unorthodox flowers for a beautiful unorthodox woman. For some reason, he was nervous. His hands were clammy and his heart was beating erratically; he'd have to calm himself down before knocking, otherwise he would look like a teenager nervous to ask an older girl out. 

Toby took a few steady breaths, bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet. He would master this simple emotion or he wasn't a genius psychiatrist. 

After about a minute of whispered pep talk, he raised his arm to knock on the door. Just as his fist hit the wood, the door gave way and he nearly fell into Happy's apartment. 

Happy let out a long peal of laughter, almost doubling over. Toby watched in amusement as her eyes squeezed shut and her laughter rang out through the hallway. Looking at her, he couldn't help but think that she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen and that he could spend the rest of his content life just watching her laugh. 

Eventually Happy sobered up and Toby could tell how much effort she had put into her appearance that night. She was wearing a knee-length black dress that accentuated her curves without being tacky. Her skin literally glowed and her smile made Toby's heart nearly beat out of his chest. So much for breathing exercises, he thought. 

Happy cleared her throat and looked down and Toby snapped out of his daydreaming. 

"You look amazing, Hap," he said softly, handing her the flowers. As the blush spread over her cheeks, she leaned down and smelled the flowers and Toby nearly proposed to her right then and there. 

"You don't look so bad yourself, Doc." She teased.

With a pleased smile Toby reached his hand out to grasp hers. "Are you ready to go?" Happy nodded and the couple left, all the while Toby's heart nearly beat out of his chest.

**

When they arrived at the club, Toby had to admit that he was pleasantly surprised. The atmosphere was electric and the beat of the music was steady and fast. This wasn't at all where he pictured Happy going out to dance. 

Happy smiled and led him in, passing the bouncer with a smile. The bouncer nearly fell over his feet opening the red belt for her, and Toby hoped that they didn't know each other very well. The never ending row of people winding around the building's corner groaned simultaneously, and he found himself chuckling.

Once inside could Toby fully appreciate the splendor of the club. Tables and booths were spread around the room, with a clear space in the middle where people were dancing. They found their way to the bar where Happy ordered a beer and Toby got a water. 

Happy looked at him with furrowed brows. "Just a water?"

"Yeah Hap, I'm doing my best to avoid things that remind me of gambling, and alcohol happens to be one of them. Feel free to have one for me though." He smiled, still looking around the club. 

After a minute of silence Toby looked over to Happy to see why she was so quiet. She was looking at him with absolute admiration in her eyes, and something else, something that made his cheeks burn and his insides feel warm and soft. "I'm really proud of you," she said, softly enough for just him to hear and took his hand, giving it a light squeeze before clearing her throat quickly and starting to walk to a booth. Toby didn't think his smile could get any bigger. 

**

The couple spent half an hour sitting together in a booth, with Happy telling animated stories about strange customers they'd had at the shop, and Toby listening attentively, murmuring a "hmm" or a "yeah" or a laugh every now and then. He couldn't help but think of seeing the excited look on her face every day or how that dress she wore surely would look even better, if possible, on his floor. 

After another drink, Happy stood suddenly and grabbed his hand. 

"We really should be dancing!" She called out and practically dragged Toby to the dance floor. He couldn't help but laugh at how careless she was while he was nearly tripping over his feet trying to follow her. 

Honestly Toby couldn't remember the last time she had looked so care free and comfortable and, well, happy. He was sure the alcohol had something to do with it but at least he was there to make sure she didn't have too much or at least take care of her. 

Some current song was pumping through the speakers and Toby had no idea what it was. It sounded like the hefty man from the apartment above his stomping around with the occasional high-pitched lyric. 

Happy caught on immediately and matched the rhythm of her hips to the song. Toby hadn't known what to expect but this daring, lithe dancer wasn't it. But he'd never been more pleasantly surprised in his life. 

He started dancing next to her but Happy placed her hands on his hips and pulled him right into what he used to think of as her "personal space bubble." 

And so they danced until they couldn't catch their breath, only to take a short break and start dancing again. Happy was an amazing dancer and Toby, well, at least he didn't step on her feet. After a few hours and a few drinks (for Happy) later, Toby realised that it was getting late and he had to be sure to get Happy home safely. 

"Hey, Hap," he spoke into her ear, careful not to shout over the music, "I think we should be headed home, it's getting late."

Happy pouted but nodded her head and got her purse and leather jacket. 

Once they got into the car Happy started climbing into the driver's seat but Toby quickly stopped her. 

"Oh no, you don't. I'll drive, babe." 

Happy froze and looked straight at him. "What did you say?"

"Babe? Is that okay?"

Happy licked her lips while her eyes flickered down to his and she nodded slowly. She didn't need any more persuasion to stay in the passenger seat after that. 

Five minutes into the drive home, Toby looked over to check up on Happy and saw she had fallen asleep. Her lips were parted slightly and her head was leaning against the headrest. He couldn't help but think that she looked more peaceful asleep than he'd ever seen her. 

Once they arrived at Happy's apartment, Toby parked her truck and switched off the engine. Happy was still sound asleep and he didn't have it in him to disturb her. He took out his phone and quickly snapped a picture of her, saving it as his lockscreen and wallpaper. Hopefully she didn't think it was creepy, but she looked so peaceful and he needed the picture so he could see her whenever he went on his phone.

After a few minutes of debating whether or not to wake her up, Toby decided to carry her in. She didn't have that many drinks but she did seem like a lightweight. 

He opened the passenger door and moved to pick her up. She stirred and opened her eyes. 

"What are you doing?" She mumbled.

Toby placed a kiss to her forehead. "I'm taking you inside Hap, go back to sleep." 

Happy shifted and the smallest hint of a smile played on her lips. Toby knew he would never be able to forget the way she looked then, asleep in his arms. As a psychiatrist he couldn't help but feel pride wash over him. Happy Quinn, the guarded, brash girl from his anger management class, trusted him enough to sleep in his arms. The progress she, and they, had made was incredible. 

Once they got into her apartment, Happy had seemed to have woken up. She looked at the clock that read 01:37. 

Toby poured her a glass of water and handed it to her, before sitting her down on the couch, next to him. She gulped up the water before setting the glass down on the coffee table and running her hand over her face. 

"How do you feel, love?" Toby asked softly.  

Happy looked at him and he saw a strange, almost reckless look on her face. In the blink of an eye, she was straddling his lap and crushing her lips to his. The kiss was frantic and desperate and Toby reacted immediately by placing his hands on her waist and pulling her closer into him. 

Happy ran her tongue along his lower lip and she moaned, running her hands through his hair. Toby's mind was fuzzy and all he could focus on was her lips on his and the feel of her warm skin on his fingertips. Happy kissed a line to his jaw, then started peppering kisses on his neck all while her hands reached slowly down his chest, travelling to the waistline of his jeans. 

Toby's mind cleared for a second and he took her hands in his and whispered, "Hap, not now."

Happy pulled back and Toby couldn't help but feel his heart squeeze at the look of pain in her eyes.

"You don't..." She climbed off of him and sat on the couch, next to him with a considerable distance between them. "You don't want me." She said, looking at her hands.

Toby thought of all the foster homes she'd been to, all the parents and siblings and people who had rejected her and how she must be reminded of that rejection in this moment. 

"Hap, look at me."

When she didn't, he took her face in his hands softly and looked her in the eye. 

"Of course I want you. I want you more than you could ever know. But I want you when you're sober and every other day after that. Not like this." 

She nodded slowly and Toby leaned in to kiss her softly. "C'mon, let's get you to bed," he whispered and lead her by the hand to her bedroom. He took off her shoes and tried to pass her pajamas but she shook her head and climbed into bed with her dress still on. Toby pulled the blankets up to her neck and kissed her forehead softly.

"Goodnight Hap," he whispered.

Just as he turned around to leave, he felt her grab his hand. He turned around to ask what was wrong when she whispered, so softly that at first he doubted she ever spoke. 

"Stay." 

"Of course, sweetheart." 

And so he took off his shoes and climbed into bed next to her, careful to keep his distance. Happy rolled over and curled into his side, pulling his arm around her before immediately falling asleep. Toby smiled and committed the image to his memory, knowing that even if he tried, he'd never be able to forget that night. 


End file.
